Final Battle for ALL Mutants
by Hotsatin
Summary: The Battle begin's but who will be the victor? Mutant X face their toughtest battle yet. Will they allow their past to control their future and the future of ALL mutant's. PLEASE REVIEW I'M NEW AT THIS. Lots of Brennan and Shalimar.COMPLETE
1. In the Beginning

'Coming in late again Brennan ' Shalimar said slightly annoyed  
'Did I detected a hint of jealously in you voice, look Shal, we broke up I  
thought you were cool with that' Brennan smirked knowing he had hit a nerve  
'Jealous, you wish big guy I am way over you'  
'I'm glad cause I met the most amazing woman, sexy smart and above all she  
has no issue's'  
Shalimar glared at him with her feline eyes 'I have no issue's Bren, you  
couldn't handle me that's all' she walked away before he had a chance to  
respond.  
The next morning  
'Guy's' called Jesse 'you need to take a look at this'  
'What is it Jess, it better be good I had urgent things I need to take care  
of' said a well agitated Lexa  
'Yeah what is so urgent, Jess' asked Brennan  
'Oh how was you date last night?'  
'Good, he waltzed in around 3am' Shalimar replied for Brennan  
Brennan laughed slyly 'It was better than good'  
'Ok! Anyway, I was searching the database and there is something not quiet  
right'  
What do ya mean, the Dominion haven't said anything' Lexa said agitated  
Jesse looked at her puzzled she looked eager to get somewhere.  
'Well the Dominion aren't exactly on top of their game at the moment are  
they. There has been no reporting of any mutant activity in the last  
month' he said worried  
'So, that's a good thing right' Shalimar said confused at Jesse's reasoning  
'No! Its not'  
'Jesse man, of course it's a good thing, it means finally the world is off  
our back, if even for a little while'  
'I'm sure that'll make you happy Bren, so you and your little hooch can  
shack up'  
'Guys enough, I mean apart from us it's like all other mutants have just  
disappeared of the face of the earth, something is not right, something's  
going down and I mean something BIG'  
'Ok! Let me check with the Dominion' Lexa said not her usually self  
'Actually Lexa can I have a quick word' Jesse asked following her into the  
other room.  
'I'll see what I can find out' Brennan said and left.  
'Fine I'll stay here and see what I can find out on the net' she looked  
around alone again she thought.  
'What did ya wanna talk about Jess, I'm kinda busy'  
' I wanna know what's going on'  
'I don't know what your talking about'  
'Come on Lexa, after all we've been through, don't you think I know you  
well enough, what are you keeping from me'  
'It's nothing I'm fine seriously I'm just feeling a bit run down that's  
all, I'm fine' she got up and kissed him. 'Thanks for caring thou, its  
sweet'  
'You need to tell me when something's wrong even little thing's  
'I know I guess I'm still new at this whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing,  
its going to take sometime for me to learn to share and trust ya know'  
'I'm here to teach you' he kissed her forehead 'Ok! You see what you can  
find out from the Dominion and I'll go check the computer' he walked away  
Lexa sat down, she was tired extremely in fact even her powers were out of  
whack she couldn't tell Jesse though he would just worry besides she didn't  
want to stress him since thing's with them were going so well.  
'Find anything out Shal?' said Jesse  
'No nothing' Truth was she hadn't even looked, all she was thinking about  
was Brendan. Why wasn't she over him, when she was the one that broke up  
with him.  
'Shal?'  
'Yeah!'  
'You Ok?'  
'Yeah!'  
'I know Brennan, seeing someone else is difficult'  
'I'm fine, Brennan can do what he like doesn't bother me'  
Brennan walked into the bar where he had met her for the first time. As  
soon as he walked in, he saw he sitting at the bar. She turned around and  
smiled at him. He walked up to her.  
'Brennan, I thought you weren't coming'  
'Hay Cordy, sorry I'm late' 


	2. Lies

Chapter Two  
'How comes you were so late? Was it work again?'  
'Yeah! Sorry, what can I say they can't do nothing without me'  
'Working for the Secret Service hay, tough job'  
'Real tough, anyway enough about work thought we were here to have a good  
time'  
'Brennan , Brennan' Shalimar's voice came through his comlink.  
'Is that work again?'  
'Yeah! Sorry, gotta answer it'  
'You do that, I need to use the lady's anyway, and I'll be back'  
'Shal, what is it' Brennan said slightly annoyed  
'Have you found anything out from your source yet?'  
'I'm working on it ok, I'll get back to you.'  
'Bren...' Brennan had gone, Shalimar couldn't believe it things had  
definitely changed between them until today she hadn't wanted to accept  
that fact.  
Cordelia Chase took her phone out of her bag and dialled his number.  
'Hello' came the dark smooth voice  
'Angel, its me'  
'Cordy, what's going on find out anything'  
'No not yet, his keeping things very close to his chest but I'm working on  
it, I'll get it out of him don't worry'  
'I'm not, but hurry our client is getting agitated and Cordy be careful'  
'Ok bye' she smiled he hadn't wanted her to do the job, and she couldn't  
help thing that somehow he was jealous she was with another guy. But Angel  
never told her how he felt she only hoped he would someday.  
'Sorry I took so long, sort everything out with work?'  
'Er yeah!'  
'So isn't there anything you can tell me about where you work, what you do,  
come on Brendan don't you trust me?'  
'Depends what do I get in return for sharing my secret with you?'  
'You get me, all of me'  
'Let's dance' he held out his hand.  
She smiled and took it. 'Damn' she thought, he wasn't going to be as easy  
as she had thought.  
Back at Sanctuary  
'Lexa, did you get anything from the Dominion?'  
Lexa was sitting down, exhausted  
'Hay, hay are you ok' asked Shalimar  
'I'm fine,ijust haven't been sleeping at night's that's all'  
'Oh I see!' she rose her eyebrow 'Jesse's been keeping you up has he?'  
'No, no' Lexa said slyly  
'Well something's up, you haven't been yourself lately. I know we haven't  
exactly seen eye to eye but maybe I can help'  
'Your right on us not seeing eye to eye'  
'Fine Lexa, have it your way' she began to leave the room  
'Wait, if I tell you have to promise not to tell anyone especially Jesse'  
'Ok, what's going on?'  
'Jesse' Brennan called on his comlink  
'Yeah Bren what's up'  
'According to my source, whatever is going down has something to do with a  
company called Angel Investigations, see what you can find on them'  
'On it, so how's your date going?'  
'Good man, she's unlike any woman I've met before but there's something  
she's hiding from me'  
'Isn't their something your hiding from her?'  
'Yeah I know, I'm just suspicious of other people's secrets tell me when  
you found something'  
'So, we going back to your place?'  
'Don't we always Brendan, its not like I know where you live' she walked  
off. She needed to get the information tonight, if what their client had  
told them was true then Mutant X had to be stopped. 


	3. Discoveries

Chapter Three  
'Come on in' Cordelia ushered him in.  
'Thanks' he took of his jacket and took a sit on her sofa. He had been  
here many times before but tonight seemed different. Something wasn't  
right.  
'I'll be back' she said and went into her bedroom.  
Cordelia picked up her phone and called Angel. 'His here with me, I'm going  
to try and get the information out of him tonight, anyway I can'  
'What do you mean anyway Cordelia, I don't want you taking any chance's, or  
doing anything you might regret'  
'I'll be fine Angel, I'm a big girl you know'  
'I know Cordy, just be safe promise'  
'Promise'  
Back at Sanctuary  
'Hay Jess, find anything?'  
'Actually yes, Angel Investigation's is run by a guy named Angel'  
'Yeah so...'  
'So his a vampire, whose 244 years old'  
'Are you kidding me, a vampire, mutant's yes vampire's no'  
'That's not all, apparently when he experience's one moment of pure  
happiness he turns into a bad ass demon vampire called Angelus, killed  
thousands of people'  
'Your kidding me, so you think this Angel/Angelus guy is killing mutant's  
why?'  
'Whose killing mutant's?' Lexa walked into the room looking exhausted  
'Honey, you sure your ok, you look not well' Jesse was really concerned.  
'For the last time Jess I'm fine, please drop it, and tell me what's going  
on'. Shalimar glanced at her.  
'Look I'm sorry, guess it's that time of the month'  
'Oh! No more has to be said' Jesse accepted defeat she wasn't going to tell  
him what was going on; he'd wait till she was ready.  
They filled Lexa on what was going on.  
'Yeah the Dominion said they don't know why his here, his got them all  
shook up'  
'Well maybe we should pay angel Investigation a visit' said Shalimar  
'Your right, lets go' Lexa said  
'Actually Lexa, I think Jesse should come with me on this mission' she  
raised her eyebrow's 'remember you had that thing to do'  
'Oh yeah!'  
'What thing?' Jesse asked, now he was convinced something was definitely  
going on  
'Woman thing sweetie remember'  
He smiled; he would try and get what ever was going on from Shalimar.  
'Here you are Brennan' Cordelia handed him a drink  
'Thank's'  
They talked for 30mins  
'Don't you like the drink?' Brennan had been nursing the same drink for the  
last half hour.  
'Actually can I have some ice in it?' She got up and took the glass for  
him.  
'Nothing she thought, she had tried every seductive move she could to find  
out where the Sanctuary was and what the code's were, but he resisted.  
'Jess, Jess, its me Bren, any info yet?  
'Actually Bren, we found out Angel Investigation is run by a guy named  
Angel whose a vampire with a soul, a works with people named Gunn, Fred,  
Lorne and Cordelia'  
'Did you say Cordelia,'  
'Yeah, she some higher being'  
'Cheer's Jess, speak later'  
'Bren, wait' But he had already cut the signal  
'Were you talking to someone'?  
'No, mumbling about what I have to do'  
'Really?'  
'So where did you say you worked again?'  
'An insurance company'  
'What was its name again'?  
'You know don't you, who I really am?'  
He got up. 'What do you want from me?'  
'I don't want to hurt you Brennan, just tell me what I want to know where  
is the Sanctuary and what are the code's?'  
'You hurt me I think you've got that the other way around' he generated  
some electricity in his hand. She smiled. Then her eye's started to glow.  
'Sure you want to mess with me Brennan, I think you should play nice?' 


	4. Confrontations

Chapter 4  
  
'Why isn't Brennan answering Jesse, do you think his in trouble?' 'I doubt that, his with a hot woman alone in her flat, the only trouble he'll be in is good trouble' She growled.  
  
Back at Cordelia apartment. 'I don't want to hurt you, just tell me the truth, who are you really working for and what do you want with Mutant X? Brennan asked, his hand still sparked with low voltage electricity. 'You first Brennan, I'm the one with the upper hand here; before you can say hello you'd be toast. (Although the Power's That Be had demonetised her, she didn't quite know what powers she had, she just hoped he wouldn't call her bluff). Brennan was at a loss, he had really fallen for this woman and after what happened with Shalimar he couldn't risk his heart again. Brennan without thinking used a low voltage ball of electricity and shocked Cordelia. She fell to the floor.  
  
'Hay Jess' 'Brennan what happened man' 'Look Bren we have a mission here, one we no nothing about so if you could leave your little girlfriend alone for one second that'll be good' she said annoyed and jealous. Brennan dismissed her jealousy. 'Jess her names Cordelia Chase she works for Angel investigation' 'So, what your saying is you've been played she knew you were with Mutant x all along' 'Yeah! Look man, I've shocked her I'm going to take her to the safe house don't' want to risk brining her to the Sanctuary' 'Ok! Shal and I are almost at the Angel investigation place' 'Oh Jess head's up Cordelia is not human, so I doubt her boss is' 'Alright' 'Well Miss Pierce, that is the reason for the instability with your mutant power's' Lexa started to cry she couldn't believe it, all those tests Adam had done to fix her mutualisation. She was happy with Jesse, this would change everything their future, if she had one now. She swore to herself she would track down every GSA member and all would die at her hands.  
  
'Stay alert Shal, any sign of trouble and we get out' Shalimar's eyes went feral, and she smiled slyly 'I mean it' They walked into the hotel. Shalimar went feral 'Their here I can smell em' 'Stay alert' 'Hello, we would like some help, is anybody in' Angel walked out of the darkness 'How can I help you'? He asked Gunn, Fred and Welsey also came out surrounding Shalimar and Jesse. 'Guess they don't want to play nice Jess' 'I guess not' 'Two against four that's hardly fair' Shalimar said before lunging at Angel. The two engaged in fierce battle. For every punch Shalimar threw, Angel met at every step. Fred launched a crossbow at Jesse, he went super dense and the arrow fell to the ground.  
  
Cordelia woke up, she tried to get up, but her hands were tied firmly to a chair. 'Sht' she thought 'Hello sleeping beauty, well I guess you never had the upper hand after all' 'Where did you bring me jerk'? 'The way I see it Cordelia, your tied up, so I've go the upper hand and your going to answer every single question I have, because the next time I throw a lighting bolt it won't be a low voltage one.' Cordelia sighed. What the hell was she going to do now. Lexa sat on her bed and looked at her packed suitcase. This was the right thing to do she had to leave. Jesse would be hurt now but if she stayed she would cause him even more pain. She got up and picked up her suitcase, she would go and have the baby terminated, and after all she never wanted children especially if it would cost her, her own life.  
  
She left the letter she had written to Jesse and walked out the Sanctuary. 


	5. Truth Uncovered

'What do you want to know?'

'Who are you really working for?'

'Angel Investigations, we kill bad demon, and as far as I know your one of them'

'What are you talking about, yeah my gene's have been genetically modified but I'm not a demon I'm human'

'A human killing machine, which if not stopped are planning to take over the world and make human's your slaves so in my eye's your one of the bad guys'

'I'm not a bad guy, I help people just like you, who hired you to stop us'

'I don't know'

'Don't lie to me Cordelia, we must have meant something to each other'

'No we never, I used you to get information that's all' 'Really?' he moved closer to her and leaned down and kissed her. She drew a breath.

'WOW' she said

'Who hired you?' he whispered softly

'A guy named Eckhart'

'Eckhart, it all makes sense now, look Cordy were not the bad guys he is, he created us and he wants us for experimentation his been using your team all this time.'

She looked at him, he was telling the truth. 'I believe you' she smiled 'and I'm sorry Bren he did kinda seem dodgy'

'Ok I'm going to untie you now so we can figure out what were going to do'  
  
Shalimar fell to the floor. He was tough. 'Jesse a little help here'

'Kinda tied up myself Shal' Gunn and Jesse were engaged in a fierce punching battle.

Shalimar rose to her feet. Angel threw a punch at her; she ducked narrowly missing his clenched fists. She spun around and rammed her elbows into his side. He let out a cry and fell against a wall.

Shalimar fell to the ground.

'NOOOOOOOOOO' shouted Brennan who flew threw the doors of Angel Investigations to her side. Fred had made a direct hit, right into her back. Everyone stopped.

'We need to get her to the sanctuary now, Brennan'

'Shal, hay stay with me'

'Hay Bren' she said breathless her eye's started to close.

'No! No! Stay awake' he shook her

'Brennan' Jesse was fighting back tears  
  
'Go Brennan, take to wherever this sanctuary is and help her' Angel looked at Cordy, what was she saying.

'Cordy, they're the bad guys, they're not going anywhere' '

Yes they are, Brennan go NOW'

'NO' Angel said

'Get out of the way, their good Eckhart is the bad guy' Angel stood in front of the door. He looked at her for a minute, and then moved. Her heart belonged to Brennan..

Brennan picked up Shalimar and walked out the door. 'Thanks Cordelia'


	6. Loss

Lexa sat on the bed; she was in grubby hotel, not to far from the hospital. She thought about Jesse and the baby she was carrying. Had this happened somewhere down the line, when her genetic mutation was stabilised and her and Jesse were comfortable in their relationship having a baby would have been ok, but not now.

She looked down at her skirt, it was wet, she didn't even realise she had been crying. 'Pick yourself up Lexa, you're tough, you don't do emotion's' she told herself. Tomorrow she would have the baby terminated. It was the right thing to do, she had no doubts she convinced herself.  
  
'Lay her down' Jesse told Brennan back at the Sanctuary.

Brennan placed her down gently.

'Help her' he told Jesse

'I'm going to try'

'Your going to do more than try Jess your going to make her better again'.  
  
'Lexa' Jesse called out. 'Get your butt in here'

10mins past and Jesse was still operating on Shalimar.

'Where's Lexa' he asked Brennan

'What man, I dunno' Brennan didn't have time to worry about Lexa, his whole focus was making sure Shalimar was all right.

Jesse backed away from Shalimar.

'What are you doing?' Brennan asked angry

'I can't do anymore Bren, its up to Shalimar now, we just got to wait'  
  
Brennan pulled a chair next to Shalimar's bed; he took her hand and looked at her face. So pale, so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

'I'm going to see where Lexa is'Jesse said. Brennan just nodded.  
  
Jesse tried to call Lexa on her comlink, but he got no response. He looked everywhere, but she was gone. He decided to check the computer, there lay an envelope addressed to him. He stood there looking at it, afraid to open it. After 5minutes staring at the letter, Jesse ripped open the envelope and read Jesse,

Jesse,

_So you found the letter huh, how long did it take you to open it? I'm SORRY!!! I never meant to hurt you. It was fun, for a minute there you made me believe that I could have everything I wanted – A NORMAL LIFE. But that wasn't the reality, not for me. Sweet Jesse, you never gave up on me and I'm sorry I let you down that I let Mutant X down. But I'm a loner, and I hate being tied down so I had to leave. I was even meant to stay for this long, but I fell in love. I fell in love with you. It wasn't part my plan, but it happened anyway. I though your love would be enough to keep me with Mutant X, but it wasn't. Say sorry to the guys for me, wish thing's had turned out different. I love you Jesse, I always will_.  
  
LexaTears streamed down Jesse's face. Lexa had gone, he wasn't enough for her. The team was falling apart. Shalimar was... he didn't even want to think about it. No he had to find Lexa, Mutant X needed her, and he needed her.  
  
Brennan's phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Cordelia's number flashed. He looked and his phone and then he looked at Shalimar lying there helpless vulnerable. He threw his phone on the table. Shalimar needed him Cordelia could wait.

* * *

At Angel Investigations  
  
'Mr Angel, I'm very disappointed' Eckhart's voice travelled down the phone.

'I'm sorry, but we've done all we can, we don't anymore to do with you or Mutant X' Angel told him

'Mr Angel, no one tells me that there is no more they can do, NO ONE' Eckhart put the phone down. He then ushered his men to go down to Angel Investigations and remind them who was in charge.

Cordelia walked into Angel's office. 'How did he take it?'

'Not well, but we will deal with the consequences later, how are you?'

'Good!'

'Liar' 'I don't know, I really fell for him Angel, but the way he flew to Shalimar's side. It hurt. Do you know how hard it is to watch the person you love, love someone else?

'Yeah I do' Angel wisphered to himself 'I know exactly how it feels.


	7. Reality

The character do not belong to me, sadly.

Lyrics are not mine, but Aretha Franklin's.

Thank you all for you reviews, much appreciated hope you like the next chapter.

* * *

Jesse entered the lab, their lay in front of him not the Shalimar he knew but a powerless, vulnerable and defenceless feral he adored so much. More now than ever he wished her feral instinct would kick in and she would fight to stay alive. His eye's wondered around the room, he now faced the usually strong statute that was Brennan, he was holding Shalimar's hand tight as if holding on to life for the both of them, because without her his life wasn't worth living.  
  
Jesse left the lab, not wanting to burden Brennan with his problems, he would have to find Lexa on his own, he didn't want to leave Shalimar but she had Brennan, he had no one.

* * *

  
**SHALIMAR'S MIND  
**  
  
She looked around; she was in a white room alone and afraid. Her feral instinct picked up a faint sound she turned around to see where it was coming from. To her left was a door, she slowly walked up to it and on the door was posted a sign – FERAL BAR. She turned the knob to the door and entered.  
  
Music, she thought. She started to hum the tune. Wait a minute she recognised the voice it was her, she was singing. She went further through the long corridor and entered a bar, there on the stage she saw herself. She had her hair pined up in a twist, wearing a long red dress. She was singing to someone, she followed the glare of the woman on the stage, at the end of the glare was Brennan. His hair was slicked back he was wearing a pinned strip suit smoking a cigar, next to him sat Jesse and on his lap was Lexa, kissing him.  
  
She turned her attention back to herself on the stage and listened to the words. She was singing an **Aretha Franklin song 'All I Need To Get By'  
**  
_Like the sweet morning dew I took one look at you And it was plain to see you were my destiny With my arms open wide I threw away my pride I sacrificed for you, dedicate my life to you I will go where you lead, I'll be right there in a time of need And when I lose my will, you'll be right there to push me up that hill  
_  
She watched on, she saw herself get of the stage and sway sexily towards the handsome man. Brennan watched as the beautiful singer approached him, his eye's fixed on the way her hips gently moved from side to side as she neared him. The singer traced her finger down Brennan's face as she sung to him...  
  
_Like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best Stand by you like a tree and damn anybody that tries and move me Darling in you I found, straight for I was torn down I don't know what's in store, but together we can open any door Just to do what's good for you, I'm a soul that didn't have a goal.  
_  
It dawned on Shalimar why this was where her subconscious took her, why she was singing this particular song. It was the song that was playing when her and Brennan first kissed in the bar, when she realised she had found a man that would not let her down, like her father, like Adam. She knew that Brennan would be by her side right now fighting for her to get better. She sang to herself '_And when I lose my will, you'll be right there to push me up the hill'  
_  
She clenched her hands together and she felt a tighter grip squeezed back.

* * *

'Shalimar, Shal' It was Brennan, squeezing her hand. She felt air fill her lungs and she grasped, she was alive and she was in the arms of the man she loved. 'Bren' she said.  
  
'I thought I'd lost you'

'You can't get rid of me that easy Mr' she tried to sit up, but Brennan stopped her.

'No way, you almost died your going to rest and I'm going to get Jesse to come and check you out'

'I feel fine'

'I know' He smiled and walked out the lab.

  
Jesse wasn't in the Sanctuary; he called for Jesse on his comring

'Yeah Bren, what's up?'

'Where are you man, Shal has woken up'

'That's great, let her rest until I get back I want to do more tests to make sure she's alright'

'Where are you man?'

'Looking for Lexa' he replied solemnly

'Lexa?'

'She's left me a note Bren, she's left Mutant X, and she's left me'

'Why didn't you tell me before, have you traced her comring?' '

She took it of, I'm going to bar she used to hangout in, maybe she's there'

'Keep me posted man'

'Where's Jess' Shalimar's feeble voice asked 

'Looking for Lexa'

'What do you mean?'

'Apparently she left him a letter saying she's left the team'

'Oh no, I should have never left her on her own, not in her state'

'What state, what's going on Shal?'

'She promised me not to tell, but I guess... Lexa's pregnant for Jesse'

'That's great'

'Not for someone who doesn't want kids and the baby's making her gene's mutate fast than her body can take. Brennan if she keeps the baby she could die'

'So what your saying is she's going to get rid of Jesse's kid and he doesn't know'

'I told her to tell him, that maybe he could come up with a cure to save them both'

'We have to tell Jesse he deserves to know' Brennan left the room.

'Jess, any luck finding her' 

'Nah man, no one's seen her'

'Jess man, Lexa's pregnant'

'What! How? Are you sure?'

'Shal told me, but we need to find her quick Jess she's dying?'

'How?'

'Just find her Jess, I'll search the computer to see if I can find anything'

'Ok I'll check around'

'Shal, I told him' Brennan walked into her room but Shalimar was gone. 'Damn' 

On his comring 'Shal where are you?' There was no response.

Shal heard Brennan's voice through her comring, but ignored him. She knew where Lexa would be. Brennan would eventually trace her comring, but she needed a few minutes to talk to Lexa first.  
  
**Westwood Medical Clinic  
**  
Lexa looked around the waiting room, she analysed the empty face's, each woman looked lost, afraid and alone like she did. Each woman had thier own reason for being here. She buried her head in her hands as tears fell down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt warm, she lifted her head up, and there stood in front of her, Shalimar her friend, her confidant.  
  
'Shalimar, what are you doing here?' 

Shalimar sat beside her, still very weak.

'Hay are you ok?' Lexa could see that somehting was worng, Shal's face was pale, she looked drained.

'Me fine, got shot, by an arrow almost died no biggie'

'Oh my God, I should have been there, I... I... I'm so sorry Shal'

'Not your fault, that bitch Fred wil pay thou'

'No bitterness I see'

'His looking for you, ya know '

'I knew he would eventually'

'So...'

'So...I haven't changed my mind, even if I had this baby and I died Jesse handling a baby by himself I can't see it'

'Jesse would be a great dad. What if you told Jesse and he worked on a cure to save you, or even if he did'nt find a cure you may still be fine all I know is you would be happy, what your doing now wont make you happy Lexa'

'Miss Pierce, the doctor is ready for you now'

Lexa looked at Shalimar.

'Miss Pierce' siad the nurse again.

Lexa got up but hesitated. She looked around.

'I'm ready' she said and walked into the doctors office.


	8. Love Conquers

It's a pretty mushy chapter people so hanky's out.

30minutes later  
  
A breathless Jesse came through the double doors of the Medical Centre  
  
'Jesse, what are you doing here?'

'Brennan tracked your comring, you shouldn't have left the Sanctuary Shalimar your still very weak and I haven't had time to check you over'

'I'm fine, really'

'Where is she?'

'I'm sorry Jesse I tried but she's gone in'

'You should have told me Shal'

'I know'

'I've always dreamed of having a baby with Lexa, we could have worked something out'  
  
'Miss Fox' called the nurse

'Yes'

'Miss Pierce is requesting you presence, she's in the East Wing, Mitchum Ward'

'Thank you'

'Let me go, please' asked Jesse

Shalimar nodded. 'I'll be here'  
  
Through the ward curtain, Lexa saw a shadow nearing her bed. The hand reached for the curtain to pull it back

'Sha... Jesse' she said stunned

'Surprised?'

'I knew you would have eventually found me' He sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hands into his.

'You should have told me, we could have dealt with it together'

'I knew you wanted to be a father so much' she started to cry

'How could I tell you I was pregnant but I didn't want the baby' Jesse turned away from her for a brief moment to compose himself.

'Brennan told me that the baby was making your gene's mutate faster than you body could take...' he couldn't hold it back anymore and his eye's clouded with water as the warm salty tears fell down his face. She took her hand and cuped his face in her hands.

'I'm so sorry I hurt you'.

'So many thing's have been running threw my mind since Brennan told me; I hated you at first Lexa for taking away my chance of being a father. But then I realised that I love you more than life itself and if it meant that I had to choose between having a baby that I hadn't held in my hands yet and you then I would have chosen you time and time again.'

'Oh Jesse'

'I wont stop loving you, so don't ask me to' He laid his head on her bed by her thigh. She lifted his head up.

'I was a heartless person before I met you; I didn't trust anyone and learned to rely on myself. I thought I didn't need anyone I was ok by myself. But I was wrong, I needed Mutant X, I needed YOU and I need our baby' Jesse looked up.

'I changed my mind; at the very last minute I changed my mind. I couldn't get rid of our child it was part of you. So no matter what happens to me you will always have a part of me'

'I will find a solution, I promise! So we are having a baby'

She smiled He touched her tummy.

'Our baby' he said  
  
Sorry it's such a short chapter. Will post up the next one soon, not much left. I'm undecided on whether to make Shalimar and Brennan end up together or him and Cordelia will see how the mood takes me. Thanks for the reviews so far always welcome.


	9. Choosing The Right Woman

'Oh for once Mutant may have a happy ending' said Shalimar

'Looks like it' Jesse said as they walked into the Sanctuary.

'First things first though... began Lexa 'Already heading to the lab to work on the cure' Jesse planted a kiss on cheek before he rushed to the lab.

'By the way' he shouted

'Get some rest, the both of you'  
  
'I am beat' said Lexa

'Me too, I just want to go see Brennan before I catch some zees'

'Ok, I'm glad you to our together'

'Me too'  
  
'Brennan' Shalimar said as she knocked on his door. There was no response. She pushed open his door. Shalimar's face went a pale shade, as the blood was drained from her. She was horrified; she fought for a gasp of air. Once she regained her composure she ran out of Brennan's room.  
  
'Shal' Shouted Brennan, he pushed the brown haired woman who lay beneath him away, and grabbed his clothes on the floor.

'Brennan, leave her' Cordelia begged

'I can't' he ran out the room  
  
'Shal open the door' The sobbing creature on the other side of the door didn't respond. Brennan had crushed her soul.

'Shal, Shalimar, open up, let me explain'

'Get lost' she screamed 'if I never see you gain it will be to soon'

'Shal I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Its not what you think'

'Really! So explain it to me'

'Us breaking up was hard for me; really hard Cordelia helped me get over you. She gave me what I needed, and we actually had fun.'

'She was using you Brennan, to get to us. Her feeling weren't real, mine are'

'And mine are, and I really like her a lot'

'Why? Why did you pick her over me'

'She's funny, we laugh a lot together, and she's strong, but she lets me protect her sometimes. I love her innocence, her vulnerability and she's always there...' He stopped. It suddenly dawned on him, that he wasn't describing the brown haired woman that had just lay in his arms but the fragile woman that lay on the other side of the door.

'Brennan, Bren'

'Yeah!'

'Do you love her?'

'Yes!' he said without hearing the question .

Hearing that Shalimar opened her door slowly walked past Brennan and entered his room. There stood Cordelia, Shalimar walked up to her and punched her hard in the face. 'Hurt him and die' she said.  
  
Cordelia rubbed her jaw before running at Shalimar. The two women engaged in a fierce battle. Brennan ran into the door along with Jesse and pulled the two battling women apart. Brennan held Shalimar in his grasp as she tried to wriggle out of his control.

'Calm down'. He tried to reason with her.  
  
Shalimar tried her best to release herself from Brennan's grip. 'Let go Brennan, that bitch is going to die'.  
  
'Shalimar calm down' He realised that she wasn't listening to him so he grabbed her and lifted her on his shoulder. I'm taking to her room to try and calm her down he said. Jesse nodded as he held Cordelia steady.  
  
Brennan sat Shalimar on her bed. She was fuming with him.

'Why did you do that I had her' her eyes were feral

'Not only have you just come out of a major operation but you could have killed her Shalimar' 'Not killed her, knocked her about a bit'

'Shal'

'Sorry, but she started it, she had no right to come at me like that'

'You punched her'

'For you' she whispered. Not realising that he had heard.

'I know, but there was no need to fight her' he knelt down in front of her.

'Look Shal...' he hesitated.

'What Brennan? Spit it out already'

'Alright, this isn't easy, guys and emotions aren't a good mix'

'Well Jesse's seems able to share his feelings fine'

'Well Jesse's a mama's boy... no seriously, I care about you a lot Shal'

'I know' she interrupted

'Will you please let me finish' he flashed her his cheeky grin 'Ok!'

'We've been through a lot together, you've been there for me every step of the way and I appreciate that a lot. What I'm trying to say is that I... I ... I love you a lot and not like a sister or a friend but as more a lot more'

Shalimar looked at him stunned.

'Shal' She continued to just stare at him.

'Shal' 'But you said that you loved Cordelia just two minutes ago'

'I know, but that wasn't what I was meant to say. She's a wonderful woman, but she's not you. She's not the one I can see a future with you are'

'Are you sure? What am I saying of course you sure.' She grabbed his head and leaned in to kiss him.

45minutes later. The couple emerged from Shalimar's room.

'Jess man, where's Cordelia?'

'Oh! You remember her did you, well after 15minutes of waiting around I figure she got the hint and left'

'Oh!'

'Hey Jess, any luck on the cure for Lexa yet?'

'I know I'm close, it's just going to take so more time'

'Time is something I'm not sure I have' Lexa entered the room shaking. Jesse raced to her. Sit down he said.

'I'll get you a glass of water' Shalimar offered.  
  
As she got up to leave, Proxy Blue appeared on the screen.

'Their have been several reports of mutant activities, seems like their going around attacking innocent bystander's'

'What the hell's going...' before Jesse could finish his sentence Adam appeared in the room. 'Adam' Shalimar said

'Eckhart is responsible' he began 'His organised a group of mutant's who are attacking innocent people until you give up, his already attacking the Angel Investigations team. You need to stop this now people are dying'


	10. The Final Battle

  
  
'I so did not need this right now' Lexa replied out of breath. She got up. 'Ok Brennan and Shalimar need to go and help this Angel Investigation team and bring them back here, were going to need all the help we can get defeating Eckhart'  
  
Shalimar and Brennan got up.  
  
'Yea! So action'  
  
'I'm going to be watching you very closely you've just had a major operation'  
  
'Yes sir' Shal mimicked  
  
He slapped her on her butt. 'Come on Blondie'  
  
'Ok! I'm going to see what the Dominion know, Jesse you figure a way we can into Genomex'  
  
'What? Are you crazy it's a suicide mission'  
  
'I've had enough BS from Eckhart, were taking him down for good.' She looked at deep into his eyes. 'I need this Jess, it maybe the last thing I do'  
  
'Oh No! If I find a way in you are not coming'  
  
She smiled at him and walked off.  
  
At Angel Investigation's  
  
As Brennan and Shalimar burst into the office.  
  
They found the Angel Investigation engaged in a fierce battle with fellow mutants.  
  
Some of the team were severely wounded and hurt.  
  
As Brennan tried to go and help one of the team members Wesley, he was struck on the back. He fell to the fall in agony.  
  
'Hay! No one messes with my man' Shalimar charged at the man. With a high fly kick she sent the man crashing into the wall. As she landed on the floor another man threw a punch at her, which she narrowly ducked. She spun around and punched the man in his chest. He fell to the ground.  
  
'Help' Cordelia screamed, as a new mutant was getting ready to launch a sonic blast at her. Brennan regained his composure and initiated an electric charge at the mutant, who fell to the ground.  
  
'Thanks' Cordelia mouthed at him.  
  
After 30 minutes of fierce battle, Mutant X and the member's of the Angel Team who had survived, Angel, Gunn and Cordelia left into the Helix and headed for the Sanctuary.  
  
'Ok gang' said Jesse 'Here's the plan...Team A ( Cordelia, Brennan and Gunn) will enter thought the fire shaft) I'm going to disable all power for 30 seconds, you have to get in by then, and head for Eckhart's office which is situated in the left wing.  
  
Team B Me, Angel and Shalimar...'  
  
'Excuse me' Lexa interrupted 'What about me, what do I do?'  
  
'You have a very important job to stay here and take care of both you and our baby' he turned his attention back to the group 'Team B were going to...'  
  
'Like hell I'm going to stay here' Lexa interrupted again  
  
'Sorry guy's' Jesse grabbed Lexa's arm and dragged her away from the group  
  
'Family probs?' Angel joked  
  
Shalimar growled at him.  
  
'Look, this is non negotiable Lexa'  
  
'But I can help'  
  
'NO!' he said firmly. She was taken aback Jesse had never been this upset before.  
  
'Ok! I wont go'  
  
Jesse went back to the group and finished explaining the plan.  
  
'Ok Lex, take care, if anything call me'  
  
'You take care' she kissed him 'Our baby needs you alive'  
  
At Genomex  
  
Jesse had cut the power.  
  
Brennan, Cordelia and Gunn climbed through the fire shaft. Gunn climbed down the shaft, Brennan next. But there was no sign of Cordelia.  
  
'Cordy' Brennan called  
  
'I'm stuck, my trousers is caught'  
  
'Bren' came Jesse's voice through his comlink.  
  
'Yeah man'  
  
'15 seconds left, how are you guys doing'  
  
'Minor problem'  
  
'What?'  
  
Cordelia yanked at her trousers, it wouldn't move.  
  
10, 9, 8  
  
She gave a fiercer pull.  
  
'Yes' she screeched  
  
'7,6,5  
  
She jumped down the shaft.  
  
'Thank god... Jesse were clear'  
  
'Good, head for Eckhart's Office, I'm going to their main control room, Shal and Angel will meet there, stay alert guys'  
  
Jesse crept to the wall parallel to the control room; he leaned forward there were two armed guards manning the door. He threw a stone in the opposite direction against the wall. The guards turned and looked. He threw another stone. The guards approached the area where the stones had fallen. They stood there looking around. Jesse then flew out and punched one on the guards in the face; he staggered back and fell against the wall. The other guard fired a shot, but Jesse phased in. He then threw another punch at the other guard who fell flat on his back. With that Jesse ran into the control room, knowing he had only a couple of minutes before other Genomex agents would surround him.  
  
At this point Brennan and the rest of the A team were engaged in a vicious battle of their own.  
  
'What were you guys thinking. There going to kill us all?' criticised Cordelia  
  
'There coming from everywhere' Gunn added  
  
Shalimar and Angel appeared around the corner.  
  
'Need help?'  
  
Shalimar was angry and she was ready to kick arse.  
  
Jesse was working on disabling the whole Geneomex system before Eckhart and a group of men appeared in the door.  
  
'Mr Kilmartin, nice of you to join us'  
  
Shalimar and the gang realised that no matter how hard they fought, the agents kept on coming.  
  
'Excuse me' Eckhart stood there. Two guards held Jesse with a gun pointed to his head.  
  
The gang all stopped fighting. Brennan held a blast of electricity in his hands ready to launch.  
  
'Mr Mulwray, I don't think that will be wise do you, unless you would like you to mourn the loss of a dear friend'  
  
Brennan put out his spark.  
  
The Genomex agents ran to grab the rest of the team members.  
  
Shalimar tried to fight, but gave up.  
  
'Were dead' said Cordelia  
  
'Thanks for the optimism' Shalimar whispered.  
  
'Take them away' said Eckhart. As the agents began to leave the lights went on.  
  
'What's going on' Eckhart asked  
  
Shalimar's eyes went feral; she spotted Lexa in the corner. Shalimar fought the agent who was holding her and ran to Lexa's side.  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
'No time for question's we've got to get out of here quick I've set a bomb to blow in 5 minutes.'  
  
'Ok'  
  
Jesse fought his way towards Lexa  
  
'Thought I told you to stay away' he said before an agent lunged at him, but Lexa blasted him.  
  
'No time to chit chat sweetie, you need to find us a way out of here'  
  
'Ok'  
  
Jesse felt the walls around him.  
  
'Ok, here!' He phased the wall and ushered the team to leave.  
  
Cordelia led the way. When they had all almost left, Jesse ushered Lexa to go.  
  
'Wait' she said  
  
She stood close to Jesse and then let out a huge blast of light that killed all Eckharts men. Eckhart himself had disappeared into the night.  
  
Back at Sanctuary  
  
'Thanks for your help, again and Cordelia I'm sorry!' Brennan apologised.  
  
'It's ok I'm over you, beside I kinda guessed your heart belong to someone else'  
  
He switched the monitor off.  
  
'Hay handsome' Shalimar said as she breezed into the room.  
  
'Hi gorgeous' he pulled her towards him and kissed her firmly on the lips.  
  
'Mmmm that was nice'  
  
He lifted her into his arms. 'Lets go to the bedroom and I'll show you what else I can do'.  
  
In the lab  
  
'Give up Jesse, you've tried everything'  
  
'I've still got more tests to run, don't give up on me that easy'  
  
'Hay, hay' she took his hand into hers. 'I will have this baby, and your going to love it for the both of us, just make sure you remind her of who her mother is'  
  
'First of you're going to be here to see the baby grow up and second how'd you know it's a girl'  
  
'A mother intuition'  
  
Just then Adam walked into the lab.  
  
'Adam, what are you doing here?'  
  
'Yeah I thought you were in hiding? 'Lexa asked  
  
'I've come here to save you'  
  
'Me' Lexa looked confused  
  
'I told him what happened' Jesse confessed.  
  
'And I think I may have a cure, it's a long shot though'  
  
'I'm willing to try anything'  
  
Adam administered the drug to Lexa. Her pulse levels began to drop rapidly  
  
'Adam, what have you done' Jesse yelled  
  
'Wait' he said  
  
7 months later  
  
'Congratulations Mr and Mrs Kilmartin you have a beautiful baby girl'  
  
LOOK OUT FOR SANCTITY THE FOLLOW UP TO THIS STORY, CHAPTER ONE OUT SOON  
  
hoped you liked this story and thank you for all your reviews, look out for the continuation of the story 5 years into the lives of the Mutant X team. Find out how Lexa and Jesse are coping with parenthood and weather Brennan and Shalimar are still together. 


End file.
